The Weasley Children and the Hidden Elements
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU FiM. 11 years after the battle of Canterlot, the next generation start Hogwarts. However they must face off against not 1 but 2 foes from the past! They must now find and use the Hidden Elements in order to defeat them, but what are they? Please R&R
1. On to Hogwarts

A/N: Well my computer is on the Fritz! So in order to keep myself sane until I can see the Genius I started the long awaited Sequel to Soul of a Dragon. If you haven't read it go read it first, it will explain almost everything, this takes place 11 years after it ended and it focuses on Ginny and Spike's children as well as their cousins and friends. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony, if I did then I would be rich! Then I wouldn't be dreading the bill to fix my "n" key...

Twilight: Emma, get back on track...

Emma: Oh right... but I do own Sky Pie and all other OCS that will pop up.

The Weasley Children and the Hidden Elements

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: On to Hogwarts

Equestria and the Wizarding World (technically earth). For the past 11 years, the two separate worlds have been having a very stable alliance.

There have been many wizards visiting the wonderful country of Ponies to explore, see the Equestria Quidditch League and all sorts of things.

Some Ponies even came to see earth, but stayed in the Wizarding World… though there was one Pony who kept coming because of her fascination with Humans.

Then again Lyra was always a little strange.

However Ponyville was the hub for humans visiting it was the only place where humans lived in Equestria.

It was the place of the founding population and their children though in the years it had gotten much more complex… would be to say much.

The baby boom after Voldemort's defeat was well known, to most people and ponies Ginny Weasley gave birth to quadruplets James, Lily, Luna and Harry after celebrating with err… lost love the night her defeat Voldemort.

Those who knew the truth, knew that the children's "step father" (after Princess Celestia legalized marriage between humans and the species of Equestria) were their birth father…

It was a complicated matter… no one needed to know the details.

Of course the other children were born shortly after the quadruplets.

Rose Weasley to Hermione and Ron.

Dominique Weasley to Bill and Fleur.

Fred Weasley to George and Angelina.

Scorpius Malfoy to Draco and Astoria

Though that wasn't the end to human population.

Years later Hermione and Ron would have their second child Hugo, and Fleur and Bill would have their third Louis.

Proving the fact that males can be decided from Veela.

Bt this wasn't the extent to the human population.

One Rolf Scamander got a special Visa to find out the creatures of Equestria, he got help form Luna Lovegood, during this time the two fell in love and Rolf was allowed to the first immigrant since Voldemort's defeat. The two got married and had two children. Lysander and Lorcan.

However if it was that simple.

Spike and Ginny weren't the only reasons why Princess Celestia passed the human marriage act.

Sometimes friendships leads to love.

Neville Longbottom and Applejack devoutly fell in love, it took a while for them admit though, with Applejack not wanting to ruin the friendship and Neville's pain over loosing Hannah years before.

But eventually they admitted it and got married.

Princess Celestia even used the same spell on Neville that she used on Spike years before so they can have children by turning Neville into a pony.

The results of their children… well… there was no such thing as a natural born Animagus until now…

Apple Lace/ Alice Longbottom and Little Macintosh/ Michael Longbottom were strange… but hey at least it was voluntary unlike Cormac McLaggen.

Especially since Macintosh/Michel was still a toddler who liked to run away. The fact that a little toddler who would suddenly stumble around suddenly turns into unicorn was very stressful on their parents…

While the human population did expand somewhat when the children were old enough they would go to the human world to attend Hogwarts.

In fact it was time for the mini baby boom to start their first year at Hogwarts. The children and their parents were gathered at a special portal that open at Platform 9 3/4

"Okay!" said Hermione who was in charge of all the children going, considering that Hogwarts allowed Ponies from Equestria as a legitimate familiar she had to deal with more than the ones attending for studies.

Though she was relived that only one choose of the baby choose to bring a pony as a familiar (everyone else had chose to bring an animal).

"Please don't a role call Aunt Hermione." Groaned Dominique, she was a tomboy with a penchant for music.

"She needs to make sure everyone is here." Said Twilight.

In the following years Twilight continued her studies, and after she fished her studies (and having gotten over her fear) started her own magic kindergarten in Ponyville. Apple Lace (in pony form) was her own personal student.

She was one of the few in her friends who didn't end up getting married.

That was when the portal opened.

"The portal wasn't supposed to open yet." Said Hermione, "It's…"

"You're running late… aren't you?" asked Draco.

"No we are not!" yelled both Twilight and Hermione.

"Everyone's here, so why don't we go." Said Spike.

Spike due to certain, greed based reasons was stuck in his small form, Twilight and Hermione were both trying to find ways to jump start his growth somehow that didn't involving greed, but for the time being he didn't mind, even if it meant that his children were now physically older than him.

Besides Ginny thought he was cute.

"Fine…" groaned the two.

The large group headed into the portal and ended up at the train platform.

"Did everyone make it though?" asked Twilight.

"Mione, everyone made though, you don't have to do the while role call." Groaned Applejack.

Applejack was there to see of Apple Bloom, the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they were known in child hood had joined Victoire, Teddy and Roxie for their years in Hogwarts as their familiars. With Roxie in her 6th year, Apple Bloom (who's cutie mark was an apple that was made of thread with a needle) was still attending.

"Hey! Lily! Rosie!" called a voice.

They turned to see a girl of Asian decent running at them. She was Daisy Dursley, the daughter of Dudley and Daisy Dursley, she would often vats her cousins, and had also gotten close to Rose. The three were the best of friends.

And yes, they knew the irony of the names and the three ponies who ran the flower shop in Ponyville.

In fact if something happened they would mock the three earth Ponies.

Lily was very intelligent and the most level headed of the children in their age, she would sort of the motherly figure of the group.

Rose on the other hand was just like her mother (and to the same extent Twilight), it was often joked that the only thing that she got from her father was hair color and freckles.

"Her back is turn." Said Fred.

"All right!" said James.

James and Fred were just like their namesakes. Both were pranksters, skilled and scary pranksters. The fact they were name after two of the most notorious Hogwarts had ever known didn't help things.

At the same time Luna and Sky also ducked out to explore the train station.

Luna Weasley, spent too much time with Pinkie as a child, it didn't help that she had become best friends with Pinkie's older daughter Sky Pie, who much like her father Soarin' was a Pegasus.

The two were hyperactive and had too much energy.

Hermione groaned and turned to the children.

"So…" said Hermione.

She groaned, she saw the biggest troublemakers were gone.

"I give up! Just everyone do whatever they want…" muttered Hermione.

"She shouldn't have tired to control us." Said Scorpius Malfoy.

HE was the spitting image of his father. While he was ambitious, his ambitions where else where. His goal was restore the Malfoy family for a brighter tomorrow… make it so that they weren't all pure blood bigots.

Harry tried to com up with a response, but couldn't.

Harry was clam collected boy who thought things though. He was also Scorpius' best friend. That was extremely ironic considering how their fathers got along in school.

"Just do whatever you want! Just make sure your on the train by 11:00..." mumbled Hermione.

"There you are." Said Dudley looking at them.

"Hey Big D." said Spike, "So…"

"Still as obvious as ever." Said Dudley.

Dudley had still yet to tell his parents that Cho and Daisy were witches.

"So what's the school called?" asked Spike.

"Madame Rowena's School for Gifted Girls." Said Dudley.

"I came up with the name." said Cho.

Spike laughed.

"So it looks like everyone in the family is here." Said Percy joining the conversation.

"What's wrong with Hermione and Twilight?" asked Aubrey.

Both Hermione and Twilight were sitting in a corner looking depressed.

"It's what you think happened." Said Ron.

"Ah… their organization didn't go as they planned." Said Percy.

Elsewhere in the station, Victoire and Teddy were having a tender moment.

"It's my first year no attending." Said Teddy.

"I'm going to miss you do much." Said Victoire sneaking in another kiss.

This was Victore's last year attending, but it was also the first year that they would be separated since they started dating.

"When you get back, I have a big surprise for you." Said Teddy.

"Why not give it to me now?" asked Victoire.

They heard a wolf whistle. They turned to see Sweetie, Apple Bloom, Roxie and Dominique watching them.

"Mama and papa wants to say bye to us." Said Dominique.

Victoire gave one last kiss to her boyfriend, and she joined her sister in saying good-bye to her.

And so all of the children went to say good-bye to their parents.

"There's nothing I can say to you Fred that I can't say front of your mother… so here's a letter to give you information about certain things about Hogwarts." Said George.

Angelina glared at her husband.

"Remember Lucy, Molly to keep an eye on your younger cousins, most of them should wind up in Gryffindor." Said Percy to his daughters.

"Why aren't you saying that to Vic or Roxie?" asked Lucy.

"Oh my little Sky! You're going to Hogwarts!" squeed Pinkie.

"It' going to be so much fun!" squeeed Sky.

"So… Dominique…" said Bill who didn't know how to respond to his daughter.

"Don't worry… it won't be Slytherin I'll get into." Said Dominique.

Fleur and Bill exchanged looks.

"Now Rosie." Said Ron.

"Don't worry daddy, I already read all of my books in advance" said Rosie.

Ron tried to come up with a response, but was completely dumbfounded.

"Now Daisy, remember what Luna told you…" said Cho, "Even if you end up in Ravenclaw you can still be their friends."

"Okay." said Daisy.

"Scorpius, if you are sorted into Slytherin… it will be up to you what you do with Harry." Said Draco.

"It doesn't what house me and my friends are sorted into, they will be my friends." Said Scorpius.

"So…" said Spike, "I don't know what to say…"

"Yes, we know our dad's life was horrible when he went to Hogwarts." Said James, knowing that few people knew the story of his dad (he and his siblings were told at a young age).

"All that mater is that it's peaceful there and we won't get into trouble." Said Lily.

"And if something does happen strange, to contact you." Said Harry.

"And to try to avoid it as much as possible unless it's chasing after us or it wants to eat us or something like that." Said Luna.

The last one confused Spike.

"Remember." Said Ginny, "Nothing like that will happen."

"I kind of what something like that happen." Said James.

Both of them looked at James.

"I'm kidding!" said James.

They hugged their parents and onto the train, the train departed and so the children was head to Hogwarts. All of them were in a large compartment that that was made especially for their extended family.

"I can't believe my mom." Said Sweetie rubbing her cheek.

"Hey, she's been missing since this your last year" said Victoire.

"So…" said Lucy to the younger group, "Which house do you want get sorted in?"

"Gryffindor." Answered James, Lily, Luna, Harry, Rose and Fred.

"Slytherin." Answered Scorpius.

"Ravenclaw." Answered Daisy.

"Hufflepuff." Said Dominique.

Molly was drinking some water when Dominique answered that she did a spit take.

"Why Hufflepuff?" asked Daisy.

"Come on! It's Hufflepuff! Everyone's considered a dork! I plan to start a revolution! Just because your "everyone else!" doesn't make you a boring old duffer!" said Dominique.

Daisy who was sitting next to her scooted away a little.

"Does anyone want to play chess with me?" asked Harry.

And so this little group headed to Hogwarts, not knowing that what they would face was going to be far worse than what their parents faced…

Next Time: The kids sorted, will they be in the houses they wanted? Meanwhile in Equestria something is stirring in the Castle Gardens what is it? Find out next time!


	2. Sorting

A/N: Computer is now at the apple store... and hopefully it will be ready tomorrow... Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 2: Sorting

Harry and Lily were in embroiled in the game of Chess.

"LONG LIVE THE LUNA REPUBLIC!" yelled a piece as it died.

"Why did Uncle George get an idea of a racial Princess Celestia VS rebellious Princess Luna set from?" asked Lily.

"I don't know but it's funny!" said Luna.

"Check mate." Said Harry.

"Mwahahahahaah! I will always defeat you dear sister!" said the Princess Celestia piece.

"So what's it like?" asked Sky, who was a very light blue Pegasus (much like her father) but had a light pink mane.

"Well." Said Sweetie (who's Cutie Mark music note with a heart as part of it), "We get to roam the Castle when everyone's in class."

"Just make sure you don't run into Flitch." Said Apple Bloom.

Both of them sighed.

"You miss Scootaloo, don't you?" asked Sky.

Harry had offered Scootaloo to be his Familiar for a couple years but she had decided as there was a temporary stop open on the Wonder Bolts and she decided to take it.

"Yeah…" both of them said.

"Don't worry! You have me!" said Sky.

As the train headed along, they got changed into their uniforms and arrived.

"So I follow you?" asked Sky.

The two older Ponies nodded.

"First years!" they heard.

"Be good." Said Molly.

"We don't ant to hear from dad about how one of you el into the Great Lake." Said Lucy.

"That means you Luna." Said Molly.

They headed with the other first years and were told four per boat.

So they decided to divide in groups of three so they meet their class mates.

James, Fred and Luna went into one boat.

Harry, Scorpius and Dominique went into one boat

And the three flower girls went into one boat.

The first boat…

"Are you Malfoy?" Said the boy in the boat with them.

"So what?" asked Scorpius.

"You know, you're one of the best families there are." Said the boy who was clearly a pure blood bigot.

"Did you know I was raised in Equestria." Said Scorpius.

The boy immediately shut up, he had heard tales of the magical land of Equestria about how girly and how everything ran on magic.

In the second boat…

"How do you get your hair like that?" a girl who was in the boat.

Luna shrugged, due to spending too much with Pinkie and Sky somehow soaked up the poofy mood hair.

"It's just like that." Said Luna.

"If we're in the same house how about I fix it for you." said the girl.

She looked at her brother and cousin… as if saying, "Prank her…"

The two nodded…

In the last boat.

As they approached the Hogwarts Castle the three girls weren't surprised by it's grander, they had been the a Palace quite a few times.

"It's only a model." Said the boy who was with them.

Daisy began to crack up.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to explain it you later." She said.

They approached the cave where they got off the boats. Hagrid lead them to where the School's Deputy Headmistress stood, one Pro. Lisa Turpin who taught Charms.

"You are about to sorted in the four houses of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Said Pro. Turpin, "For the next 7 years, the house will be your family. You will also earn points for the house cup, if you do something commendable you will earn points for your house, if you break the rules you will lose points."

"But it isn't just a competition just to be good and to have bragging right for the next year even though it's mostly pointless…" said James.

Pro. Turpin stared at him.

"You're one of the Weasleys, aren't you?" she asked.

James smirked and nodded.

She sighed, she knew there were 7 of them this year. And the first set of boys… she was also the head of Ravenclaw, she silently wished that none of them would placed in her house.

She lead them to the great hall, along the way they saw the ghosts arguing about whether or not to let Peeves join.

But that wasn't important.

They let into the great hall, as they were lead in they saw the older Weasleys sitting at the Gryffindor Table, with Sweetie and Apple Bloom, they also noticed Sky waiting by the door waiting for Luna to be sorted.

Pro. Turpin took out the sorting hat, which began to sing.

"Many years ago, the founders were in harmony when they created this school. They chose students who each bore the element they wanted. Godric Gryffindor chose Courage, Helga Hufflepuff chose Locality, Rowena Ravenclaw chose Inelegance and Salazar Slytherin chose Ambition. Time and again these elements were perverted, but harmony among the houses would always return. AS they say it is always darkest before the dawn. And I hope that that chaos will not return for many years to come."

The entire school applauded.

"Aaronson, Stephen." Read Pro. Turpin.

The boy who said "It's just a model." Was the first to be sorted, the hat eventually called "Hufflepuff!"

The school applauded as he took his seat.

The first years were sorted, then it was Daisy's turned.

"Dursley, Daisy."

Daisy took her seat, the hat barely touched her head and when it called out "Ravenclaw!"

Daisy took her seat with the other Ravenclaw students.

As they were sorted the girl who wanted to restyle Luna's hair (who was named Samantha Lawrence) was placed into Gryffindor.

After that it was Scorpius turn.

The hat was placed on to his head.

"So, your ambition to bring a new name to the Malfoy family is what drives you… well that and Friendship… such in odd combination. Then again I shouldn't expect anything else from someone who was born and raised in Equestria." Said the sorting had, "It better be Slytherin!"

Scorpius took his seat.

The boy from boat was a Franklin Nott and of course was sorted into Slytherin.

Thought Scorpius knew he was one of the children of Death Eaters with a name like that.

After several more name the last 7 students were left all of them with the last name Weasley.

"Weasley, Dominique." Said Pro. Turpin.

The entire room looked at the blonde Weasley thinking that she would be like the rest of her family.

The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"I see… you're very loyal, but you want to be different… I think I should abide to you wish." Said the sorting Hat

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the sorting hat.

The entire great hall was silent expect for the clapping from Scorpius, Daisy, the Ponies the other members of the Weasley family and all Muggle Born first years.

Stephan looked at her once she sat next to him.

"I don't get it." Said Stephan.

"My family a reputation for being in Gryffindor." Said Dominique.

Pro. Turpin managed to get over herself and say the next name.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred got onto the stool.

The sorting hat smiled, "So much like your father and uncle." Said the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

All of Gryffindor applauded.

"Weasley, Harry."

Harry took his seat.

"I see… you're an interesting one." Said the sorting hat, "Your so much like your father, yet different in many ways… But I think there's one place to put you."

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Harry took off the hat and took a seat across from Fred.

"Weasley, James."

James walked over to the stool.

The sorting hat chuckled, "So much like your grandfather." Chuckled the sorting hat, "I can think of one place to put you."

"Gryffindor!"

James took a seat next to Fred, and the two did their handshake that they had.

"Weasley, Lily."

The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"You can be suited in one of two houses, however I can tell you want to be with your brothers… and I don't think Hufflepuff could handle two Weasleys… better be…"

"Gryffindor!"

Lily took her seat next to Harry.

"Weasley, Luna."

Luna ran up the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Well now… what the…" said the sorting hat.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"I jus have this weird feeling of people… watching me…" said the sorting hat.

"Can I please be placed in Gryffindor?" asked Luna.

"Fine… just don't put me on again." Responded the sorting hat, "Gryffindor!"

Luna took off the hat and skipped towards the empty seat next to James.

"You almost broke the hat, didn't you?" asked Fred.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Luna as Sky flew to them, and took a seat.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose, who the last one to be sorted stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"You are too much like your mother and your adoptive aunt… with your knowledge you should be in Ravenclaw." Said the sorting hat.

"But I want to be in Gryffindor." Responded Rose.

"After dealing with your cousin and the near argument I had with your mother, I'm no going to fight it." Said the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

Rose walked over to the table and took her seat.

The hat was placed in another room and the headmaster began the feast.

The first years talked among themselves as the older Weasleys managed to scoot down to the where the first years sat.

"So your all cousins?" asked Santa.

"Sort of…" said Lily, "Me, Harry, James and Luna are all siblings."

"Is the rumor true about your father? That he came back from the dead, defeated you know who, had you before going back t the after life." Said a boy.

"Yes…" said Harry not sure how to answer.

"You're dad is the most awesome thing ever!" said the boy.

"So you're from Equestria." Said the final first year girl, "I keep begin my family to take me but they keep saying no."

"You and every other girl your age." Said James.

"Seriously… it's weird…" said Fred, "Most of the tourists are young girls."

"Why wouldn't a girl want to visit a magical land filled with talking ponies?" asked Samantha.

Fred and James immediately shut up.

At the Slytherin table, Scorpius started at Franklin who glared at them.

"You know, you're parents are the reason my father is in Azkaban." Said Franklin.

"I'm not surprised, they did help bring down an end of an era." Said Scorpius.

"You're going to hang with those Weasleys, aren't you?" asked Franklin.

"Yes, and Daisy as well." Said Scorpius.

The two began to glare at each other.

"They're going to hijack everything about the school year aren't they?" asked a girl.

"They are." Responded a boy.

On the Ravenclaw table the first years were talking about the three ponies at the Gryffindor Table.

"So they're from a magical land called Equestria?" asked a boy who was a Muggle born.

"Yes, I have a permanent Visa." said Daisy, "So do my parents."

"Isn't your father a Muggle?" asked a practically snide girl, "How did he get one."

"My mother participated in the Battle of Canterlot." Muttered Daisy, "Even if he is a Muggle, my mother has enough clout to get him one."

The girl scowled when she said that.

At the Hufflepuff table, Dominique was in a conversation with Stephan.

"Wow! Raised in a magical land of Ponies. That beats being raised by nerd parents." Said Stephen.

"What do you mean nerdy parents?" asked Dominique.

"You'll know soon enough." Said Stephen.

The Headmaster of the School approached the podium, he was Pro. Moon, a rather large imposing man but there seemed to be something about him that was clam.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Argus Flitch would like to remind you that there is no magic used in the halls and that forbidden forest is Forbidden." Said Pro. Moon.

"We have to go in." James said to Fred.

Fred nodded with a smirk on his face.

"I would also like to reiterate to all students to treat all Ponies from Equestria like you would a human." Said Pro. Moon, "Now sine there are no staff changes I believe it is time to b off to bed."

With the Gryffindor First Years…

"First years follow us!" called out the female 5th year Prefect.

They followed the Prefects to the tower.

"Password?" asked the fat woman painting.

"Wand Wood." Said the male prefect/

They entered the common room, the two prefects explained the dorms the use of the common room.

The first years went to bed because they knew that the next day would be the first day of school.

Back in Equestria, in the Castle Gardens, a "stature" began to crack. Pieces of it began to break off… Any second now, a certain evil would be free to bring in a reign of evil, chaos and confusion…

However it had other plans first… rather interesting plans…

Next Time: 7 Weasley children, Scorpius and Daisy deiced to form a study group since their in different houses, while Sky runs afoul the flying teacher who hates Pegasi from Equestria, why? Because of a "curse" that was placed on him. In Equestria on the other hand something had happened. What is it? Find out next time!


	3. The First Day

A/N: This was the fic of the month with over half the vote... I shouldn't be surprised it's a popular combination. There's a few things I need to say. First off I'm updating this so soon after the start of the month that I'm taking a three week break starting next week. In fact I probably won't have access to the internet on the 13th though the 16th beyond Tumblr (there's an app for that). I'm going to Disneyland then with my friends.

Also the other thing I wanted to talk about is the Fic of the Month Poll itself. I always say that the poll is up whenever I update the fic of the month... however it should be cleared up I'm only say that just so people are aware, the poll for this month had only a couple votes until last month's fic was up. The date it comes up is always the 1st. While sometimes I do forget until the afternoon I have yet to forget all together. So please remember that and vote for next month's poll.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: The First Day

Harry, James and Fred were waiting for the girls.

"Why are they taking so long?" asked Harry.

That was when the girls (which included Sky) arrived looking worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred.

"Samantha… she tried to style my hair and she insisted Emily." Said Luna looking the most disheveled out of all of them.

Emily was the other girl in their dorm.

"Come on let's go down." Said Harry.

The 7 after getting lost a couple time finally made it to the Great Hall.

"Wow… I didn't think you guys would make it." Said Dominique who was waiting by the door with Scorpius and Daisy.

"So I guess we need to talk about hanging outside of calls." Said Lily.

"I was thinking we form a study group." Said Rose.

"That's a great a idea Lily." Said Daisy.

That was when Victoire joined them.

"Dominique can I talk to you?" asked Victoire.

"Sure." Said Dominique.

The two began to talk about Dominique being in Hufflepuff and if anyone was nice to her.

"When was the last Weasley in a house other than Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"I have to look it up." Said Rose.

They all went to their tables to get their timetables.

"So what are you going to today Sky?" asked Luna.

"I'm probably going to fly around! I haven't gotten chance since we got here!" she practically yelled.

That was when Pro. Kenneth Towler, the head of Gryffindor showed up with the timetables.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior and make sure you don't get caught. After all I do know that Fred is George's son. I will deal with you harshly if you get caught and if anyone of you get caught as Fred's partner." Said Pro. Towler.

"What?" asked James.

"Never mind, I have to distribute other time tables." Said Towler.

He left leaving them confused.

"I'm not sure… but I think he just gave us the okay to prank as long as we don't get caught." Said Fred.

"We have potions with Slytherin and History of Magic." Said Rose looking at the schedule.

They all groaned, not because of potions, but rather because of History of Magic…

The class hadn't changed since their parents time.

"Come on! Let's eat breakfast and worry about things later!" said Sky.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight was getting her class ready.

"Okay little ones…" said Twilight.

That was when the door slammed open and Spike showed up.

"Twilight! It's an emergency!" yelled Spike.

"What kind of emergency?" asked Twilight.

She read the letter ad began to sweat.

"Spike, contact the substitute." Said Twilight, "I have to gather the girls."

Spike nodded, "Wait who's the substitute again?" he asked.

Twilight sighed and gave him the contact information.

Twilight then ran out of the room, Spike shook his head.

Even if they had two very different jobs, he was still her assistant.

In the Human World, at Hogwarts, 6 Gryffindors and one Slytherin all went down the dungeons.

"So who's going to the odd one out?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

There were seven of them, and they had to partner up for class.

"Didn't Victoire mention that the teacher would randomly assign people to a table." Said Lily.

"That's only after the first class." Said Scorpius.

"Hey Luna! How about we be partners for our potions class." Said Samantha grabbing Luna's hand.

"Save me…" whispered Luna.

"You think Luna in on the prank?" asked Fred.

"Oh yeah…" said James.

They went into the classroom and sat down in their seats. That was when a rather stern looking witch came into the class.

"I am Pro. Greengrass, I would prefer it if you didn't talk in class unless it has something to do with your potions. Starting next class you will randomly pick numbers and be assigned to the table, and you may not trade numbers unless you have a very good reason." Said the woman.

She began to take role call, when she got to Scorpius she let out a sigh, before continuing.

She then began to go over the steps of the processes of making the potion.

Meanwhile outside Sky was flying. While her mother was an Earth Pony did inherit her hyperactivity, she also has some of her father in her. She was a natural born flyer.

"Hey you! Get down here!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" she asked, she looked down and saw one of the teachers.

"I said get down here!" he yelled.

"What did I do?" asked Sky.

"You were flying! This is a Pegasus free flight zone." Said the teacher.

"What about the Thestrals?" asked Sky.

"Can you even see the Thestrals?" asked the teacher, "I don't even think your kind can ever get the ability to see them."

"What?" asked Sky.

"Stay on the ground, unless I see you get a note from someone higher." Said the teacher.

"What do you think your doing?" asked a booming voice.

"Dragon bogie." Muttered the teacher.

He turned to Hagrid.

"McLaggin you git, that's not how you treat a students familiar." Muttered Hagrid.

The teacher, Mr. McLaggin scowled knowing that despite the fact she could fly, she was still in Hagrid's line of work, not his.

"What was that about?" asked Sky.

"He just hates your type of pony." Said Hagrid, "He was so glad to get rid of Scootaloo."

"Wait… did you say McLaggin, wasn't he transfigured into an Earth Pony, and not even the princess can fully cure him?" asked Sky.

"That's the story." Laughed Hagrid, "So I heard your father is one of those Wonder Bolts I keep hearing about."

"That's right." Said Sky.

Hagrid laughed, "What's your name."

"Sky Pie." Said Sky.

They shook hand to hoof.

This was going to be the start of an interesting friendship…

In Equestria, Twilight had arrived at Sugar Cube corner where Rainbow Dash happened to be, as they were planning a surprise baby shower for Fleet Foot (which was the reason for Scootaloo joining the Wonder bolts).

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" said Pinkie, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Not yet." Sighed Rainbow Dash who was roped into it for being both a Wonderbolt and best friends with the Wonderbolt's party planner.

That was when Twilight ran into the room.

"Hey Twilight? What's wrong?" asked Pinkie.

"I have terrible news." Said Twilight.

"What sort of news?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight told them the news and both of them freaked out. Well one of them.

"Why hasn't been any chocolate rain?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight sighed.

"All right Rainbow Dash! Go get Applejack and Fluttershy!" said Twilight, "I'll get Rarity. And Pinkie will head to the Train Station"

The two nodded, and they went to go get them and warn them.

Sometime later at Hogwarts, the class was over and the students brought over their potions. When class was over, Lily, Luna, Harry, James and Scorpius all went to talk to their teacher.

"Yes." Said Pro. Greengrass.

"Um… I know you don't like having people trade partners unless there's a good reason, but there is for us." Said Lily.

"I had revived a letter from someone who knows about how you four a immune to fire and that in case there is an explosion that you don't want opt be partners with each other to protect your fellow students." Said Pro. Greengrass, "I understand."

Pro. Greengrass looked at Scorpius, "It nice to finally meet you." She said she had a gentle smile, "You do look like your father but I can tell you're not your father."

"How do you know?" asked Scorpius.

"You got into a fight with Mr. Nott." Said Pro. Greengrass, "I believe that speaks for itself."

Scorpius nodded.

"Now you should be off to class." Said Pro. Greengrass.

The four left, Scorpius happy to know that he will more than likely get along with aunt.

Afterwards they went to lunch…

"So what's the deal with your aunt?" asked Fred.

They all looked at Fred.

"What I honestly don't know." Said Fred.

Scorpius sighed, "My mom was disowned for joining the Death Eaters." He explained.

"Oh… yeah…" said Fred, "I forgot about that."

"Do they even know the whole story?" asked Lily.

"No… they don't…" said Scorpius, "From what I heard she hasn't spoken to them since before I was born…"

"She needs to…" said Rose.

"I know…" said Scorpius.

Back in Equestria. Rainbow Dahs got to Fluttershy's cabin, while there Ginny was helping her feed the animals.

"Fluttershy! I have bad news!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash explained to her.

"Oh no!" whispered Fluttershy.

"Wait you don't mean?" asked Ginny.

"I do…" said Rainbow Dash, "I'll meet you at the train station, I have to go get Applejack."

At Hogwarts, the Gryffindor all entered the class and it was history. And soon enough their teacher entered the class. It was indeed Pro. Binns entered.

"Looks like we're going to taking a nap…" sighed Lily.

Luna was already a sleep and the teacher hadn't even said anything.

"That was fast…" sighed Harry.

And soon enough the ghost teacher droned on and on…

In Equestria Fleur was helping Rarity with a very large project she was working on.

That was when Twilight entered.

"Rarity, we have terrible news!" said Twilight.

"What?" asked Rarity.

She explained the news.

"Oh no!" cried Rarity, "We have to warn everyone!"

"Rainbow Dash already went to tell Applejack and Fluttershy!" said Twilight, "Pinkie's probably at the train station."

"Fleur can you get in contact with the client, I'm sure she'll understand what's going on…" said Rarity.

At Hogwarts. Sky was once again flying around when she heard singing. She flew over to the singing and it was Sweetie Belle.

"Hi Sweetie!" said Sky.

"You got in trouble already with McLaggin didn't you?" asked Sweetie.

"Yeah…" laughed Sky.

"Was we human?" asked Sweetie.

"Oh yeah! What does he look like as a pony?" asked Sky, "All I know is that he's an Earth Pony."

"You'll just have to see." said Sweetie.

At sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, Neville was having a hard time with Michel (as he was in human form).

Michel was crying loudly and then he sifted to unicorn mode.

"I need help!" he yelled.

Thankfully Applejack showed up at the right moment.

"Little Mac! Calm down!" said Applejack grabbing her son.

That was when there was a knock on the door, of course it was Rainbow Dash.

"Bad news!" yelled Rainbow Dahs.

"What?" asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dahs explained the situation.

Neville paled hearing stories.

"We have to go there." said Applejack, "I'll ask Pumpkin to help, she's always good with him."

Neville was handed Little Macintosh, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran out of the house.

Back at Hogwarts, since it as after class Dominique, Daisy and Scorpius met their Gryffindor friends in a certain hallway.

"Why did you want to meet us again?" asked Daisy.

"I wanted to try something, I heard about this room from my dad." Said James.

He walked back and forth thinking of a good meeting room. Soon enough a door appeared. They entered it and found a table with 9 seats.

"Perfect." Said James, "IT does work."

"Oh yes, this is the room of requirement, I remember hearing about this and it might not be able to work any more…" said Rose.

"Well it does work… and I think I know the perfect way to use it." Said James.

He looked at Luna and Fred who both nodded.

The flower girls rolled their eyes.

"So let's just use this as a meeting room and a study room whenever we need to meet." Said Lily.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Dad didn't think this room could work ever again…" said Rose looking around.

"I know we got it working… said Dominique.

"I bet it working the while time…" said Harry.

They took a seat at the table… then there was an awkward silence.

"So what should we do?" asked Daisy.

Luna was about to say something.

"Please don't say party!" Dominique.

"Oh…" said Luna.

Back in Ponyville the 6 found a chariot being pulled by Pegasi waiting for them. The Chariot took them right to Palace in Canterlot. The ride was of course silent. They arrived to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waiting for them.

"I wish could have saw each other one better terms." Sighed Princess Luna.

Twilight nodded.

"Is it true?" asked Twilight.

"It is…" said Princess Celestia.

They all went to the Royal Garden and found Discord was no longer on his pedestal and shards of stone were beneath it.

The thing they were all told… Discord had escaped.

"He broke out again…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"How is that possible we have control of the element of Harmony…" said Twilight.

"I did come up with a theory…" said Princess Celestia, "Something that happened over 12 years ago…"

"The fight with Voldemort." Said Twilight.

"Even though it took years, I'm sure that that fight created enough chaos for him to eventually escape." Said Princess Celestia.

"But he hasn't even caused any Chocolate Rain." Said Pinkie.

"That might be… but we have to figure how where he is and what is his plan…" said Princess Celestia.

The moon… the creature that was Voldemort was just lying there… there wasn't much he could do.

"Oh aren't you a cute little baby!" said Discord appearing over him.

He snapped his claw and Voldemort was now in swaddling clothes. Discord picked him up and rocked him back and forth.

Voldemort sneered.

"So it finally happened, I went insane…" said Voldemort.

"Oh Voldie…" said Discord dropping him, he then snapped his claw and now dressed like Glenda the Good Witch, "You had it all along."

He then changed back… "That portal really gave me some weird ideas…" he muttered.

"So then you're real?" asked Voldemort looking up at Discord.

"I guess you don't remember me when your duel with Spike Potter…" said Discord.

He then appeared at his stone stature then he returned to normal.

"So you're that stature…" muttered Voldemort, "What do you want?"

"Chaos! And need your help… I want to help you get revenge on the Potters and their little children too." Said Discord, "We help each other…"

"Fine…" said Voldemort, "As long as you get me off this rock!"

"Of course." Said Discord.

He snapped hos claw and they found themselves in a house… a house Voldemort recognized.

"This is your father's house." Said Discord.

"I know that!" yelled Voldemort.

"Oh our first step is this." said Discord snapping his claw.

"What did you do?" asked Voldemort.

"I cut off this world form Equestria." Said Discord.

At the ministry of magical the portal to Equestria Vanished.

"What happened!" demanded Aubrey .

"I don't know the portal disappeared." Said one of the witches who worked on the portal.

"We have to figure out what happened." Said Aubrey.

In Canterlot several guards showed up in the garden.

"Princess the Portal to earth just vanished!" said one of the guards.

"What?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Wait the portal just disappeared?" asked Pinkie.

"You don't' think…" said Twilight.

"Discord…" cursed Rainbow Dahs.

"Oh no! Sky!" said Pinkie.

Pinkie was the first to run where the portal was kept.

Back in the Riddle House Discord smiled evilly then looked at Voldemort.

"Well I think we can do without the mutant baby look…" said Discord.

He snapped his claw and Voldemort's body began to shift.

Indeed this was the just the start of everything…

Next Time: Equestria and Earth seem to be completely cut off. What is Discord planning with this... and how will everyone take it? Find out next time!


End file.
